undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Toriel
"Soy TORIEL, cuidadora de las RUINAS." Toriel es una Jefe Monstruo, además de ser una de los personajes principales de Undertale. Es la Guardiana de Las Ruinas, la ex-esposa de Asgore Dreemurr, madre adoptiva de Chara y madre biológica de Asriel. Si el jugador se queda con ella al final de la Ruta Pacífica, Frisk se volverá hijo adoptivo de Toriel. Apariencia Su apariencia es la de una cabra humanoide. Lleva un gran vestido azul/púrpura que muestra la Runa Delta en el pecho. En su casa, mientras lee, lleva unas gafas de lectura. Personalidad right Toriel es una monstruo muy amable y maternal que realmente se interesa por el jugador y su bienestar. Tiene también una personalidad dura, como se puede notar en su negativa a permitir al jugador salir de las ruinas y en su fría relación con Asgore. Toriel disfruta cocinar. Muchas de sus recetas utilizan caracoles como ingrediente principal, así como su comida favorita, la cual es el pastel de caracol. También es capaz de hornear otras cosas bastante bien, como se muestra cuando hornea una tarta de canela y caramelo para ella y el jugador (excepto el modo difícil, en la cual ella hace una tarta de caracol debido a la falta de ingredientes). Toriel siempre ha querido ser maestra. Cuando el jugador llega a su casa, ella dice que ya ha preparado un plan de estudios para su educación. Esto se ilustra también en los créditos del juego al final de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera, cuando se muestra de pie frente a una escuela donde es maestra o directora. Historia Antes de los sucesos de Undertale Antes de los sucesos del juego, Toriel era reina del Underground, esposa del Rey Asgore, y madre biológica de Asriel. Un día, un humano cae al Underground. El hijo de Toriel, Asriel, le lleva con ella y es tratada/o como parte de la familia. Tiempo después, el humano enferma gravemente. Al día siguiente, este muere. Asriel usa el alma del humano para cruzar la barrera, entrando a un pueblo cercano Y coloca el cuerpo del humano sobre un llano de Flores Doradas que crecían en el centro del pueblo. Los humanos de la villa pensaron que Asriel había asesinado al infante y lo atacaron con todo lo que tenían. Asriel regresa herido al Mundo Subterráneo, donde finalmente colapsa en el jardín del trono y muere deshaciéndose en polvo sobre las flores. En un ataque de rabia y tristeza por haber perdido dos hijos en un día, Asgore le declara la guerra a los humanos, pero Toriel no acepta esta conducta y opta por retirarse hacia las Ruinas. Ella recibe a otros seis humanos, y todos cumplieron el mismo destino; salieron de las Ruinas y fueron asesinados. Sucesos de Undertale right Toriel salva al jugador de Flowey, curándole del daño causado por la cruel flor. Después de presentarse, dirige al jugador a través de los primeros cuartos de las ruinas. Anima al protagonista a tratar de hablar con los monstruos para no pelear. Ella le da al jugador el celular antes de separarse, con el fin de mantenerse en contacto uno con otro. Toriel va más lejos en las ruinas, diciéndole al jugador que se quede donde esté. Ella le llama con frecuencia y está a punto de llamar otra vez cuando ella encuentra al jugador en su propia casa. Sorprendida, Toriel muestra al protagonista su nueva habitación en su casa y deja al jugador solo en ella mientras revisa con la tarta que ella hizo para celebrar su llegada. Si el jugador duerme en ese entonces, Toriel dejará una rebanada de Tarta de Caramelo y Canela en la habitación. thumb Toriel está dispuesta a cuidar del protagonista, pero cuando finalmente él pregunta acerca de cómo salir de las ruinas, bajará las escaleras dirigiéndose a la salida de las ruinas. Si el jugador le sigue el rastro, ella explicará que va a destruir la entrada al subterráneo para evitar que salga y muera, al igual que los otros humanos que antes ya habían sido asesinados por abandonar la seguridad de las ruinas. Si el jugador ha hecho amistad con Sans, él revela que es amigo de Toriel, aunque no conoce el nombre de ella ni se han visto en persona. Estos se comunican con una puerta entre ellos. Ella le pidió a Sans proteger a cualquier ser humano que encuentre, lo que se menciona cuando Sans lleva a comer al jugador al MTT Resort. Sans aclara que, si él no hubiera hecho esa promesa, Frisk ya estaría muerto (se desconoce el hecho de por qué Sans hubiera realmente asesinado al jugador). Toriel revela haber sido la reina de los monstruos, que era la madre de Asriel y la madre adoptiva del primer humano que cayó en el subsuelo. Finales Neutrales *Si se perdona a Toriel, regresará a gobernar el subterráneo después de la muerte de Asgore, llevando una nueva política para tratar a cualquier ser humano que entra en el Subsuelo como amigo. *Si el jugador mata a Papyrus, Undyne y/o mató a un número de monstruos de 10 o mayor, entonces Undyne (y/o los otros monstruos) se revelan, obligándola a regresar a su casa en Las Ruinas, pero si el jugador ha perdonado a Papyrus, Undyne y ha matado a nueve o menos monstruos, los monstruos aceptarán su política, abandonando el plan de destruir la barrera y las seis almas recogidas desaparecerán. *Si el jugador no mató a nadie y se hizo amigo de Undyne, Toriel será una profesora, además de ser la reina. **Si el jugador también completó la cita con Alphys, entonces Toriel verificará el trabajo de Alphys (algo que Asgore nunca hizo), aunque en los finales neutrales, permanezca inconsciente de los experimentos verdaderos de Alphys. *Si el jugador mata a Toriel, dependiendo de cuál de los personajes principales sobrevive, Sans puede mencionar la reciente ausencia de su amiga en su llamada telefónica al protagonista. **Si Papyrus es perdonado, Sans sugiere que ella pudo haber enfermado, pero es interrumpido por Papyrus antes de que pueda decir más. **Si el jugador mata a Papyrus pero perdona a Undyne, Sans continúa, revelando que sabe que el protagonista había matado a su hermano, y le advierte que "las cosas andan mal" para ellos. Toriel no se menciona cuando matas a Undyne pero perdonas a Mettaton. Ruta Pacifista Verdadera Toriel aparece justo cuando Asgore y el jugador están a punto de pelear, usando su fuego mágico para golpear a Asgore en los pies. Ella le dice al protagonista que llegó para impedir que mate a Asgore para salir, ya que sería un error tomar la vida de una persona para obtener la libertad de salir del Subsuelo. Cuando los demás amigos del protagonista llegan, ella reconoce la voz de Sans como su amigo. Después de que para a Undyne y Alphys de besarse, le dice al protagonista que, si bien pueden tener a permanecer bajo tierra, podrá disfrutar de pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos. Toriel, junto con el jugador y sus amigos, es atrapada por las cepas de Flowey. Cuando Flowey trata de matar al jugador, Toriel es el primer monstruo en intervenir, con su magia de fuego para bloquear las balas de Flowey. Su alma —junto con todas las otras— finalmente es absorbida por Flowey, lo que le permite convertirse en Asriel una vez más. Durante su batalla con Asriel, el protagonista llega a salvar las almas de sus amigos, entre ellos Toriel. Asriel utiliza las almas para destruir la barrera antes de soltar las almas y le da a Toriel (así como los otros amigos cercanos) el conocimiento del nombre real del protagonista: Frisk. Asriel le pide a Frisk cuidar de Toriel y Asgore. Toriel no recuerda mucho sobre lo que pasó con Flowey, y no recuerda nada de Asriel. Le dice a Frisk que es libre de pasar por todo el subsuelo para hablar con varios de sus amigos. Mientras tanto, Alphys actualiza su teléfono celular, que le permite enviar mensajes de texto a Frisk como acceso a Internet, y ella aprende sobre emoticonos, ASCII y vídeos de gatos. Frisk deja el subterráneo con Toriel y sus otros amigos. Como los demás dejan a Frisk para comenzar su vida en la superficie, Toriel pregunta a Frisk qué va a hacer ahora: thumb # Si Frisk decide quedarse con Toriel, ella tomará su mano, y caminarán juntos hacia las ruinas. Al final de los créditos, hay una escena en la que Toriel trae un trozo de tarta a la habitación de Frisk. # Frisk puede decirle a ella que "tiene lugares para ir". Toriel entiende y no se molesta terriblemente al escuchar esto. Al final de los créditos, Toriel, Frisk y sus otros amigos se muestran juntos en una fotografía. Además, en los créditos, muestran a Toriel dando la bienvenida a Monster Kid en una escuela. Supuestamente, ella se convirtió en una maestra. Asgore está en el mismo lugar, lo que sugiere que se han reconciliado al menos hasta cierto punto. Si se completa la Ruta Genocida, y después se termina la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista, estas terminaciones son ligeramente modificadas, ambas con terribles consecuencias tanto para Toriel como para los demas en el futuro. En batalla Toriel le dice al jugador que regrese a su cuarto, pero si rehúsa la propuesta y continúa hasta la salida, ella bloqueará el camino del jugador y luchará en su contra, diciendo que deberá demostrar que es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir fuera de las Ruinas. Elegir "Actuar" e intentar hablar no funcionará, ya que el protagonista no encontrará temas para conversar y después de un rato se dará cuenta que hablar con ella no ayudará a la situación. El jugador tiene dos opciones para pasar sobre Toriel: * Perdonarla **Un Froggit advierte al jugador que él puede tratar de perdonar repetidamente a alguien incluso cuando ese "alguien" no está en color amarillo (que señala que sí se puede perdonar). **Fallar ataques hace el mismo resultado que perdonarla. **Al pasar el tiempo, ella parará el combate y sólo hablará. Desaparecerá la opción de "Huir". Sigue perdonándola hasta ganar la batalla. * Matarla ** Otro Froggit dice que los monstruos pueden ser perdonados si su HP es bastante bajo. Sin embargo, Toriel no es uno de estos monstruos: un ataque a Toriel cuando su HP es bajo causa considerablemente más daño que en una situación normal. Ella, además, incita al jugador a pelear contra ella, que, combinado con lo anterior, puede engañar a jugadores pacifistas a matarla sin quererlo. Si es asesinada de esta manera, ella dice que el protagonista no permita el plan de Asgore (que consiste en tomar el ALMA de los humanos) para tener éxito. *** Cuando baje la guardia por intentar repetidas veces perdonarla, atacando una vez la matará instantáneamente. Ella le reprochará su acción al protagonista, y le dirá que no es diferente de los monstruos afuera de las Ruinas, para finalmente convertirse en polvo. * En una Ruta Genocida con un simple golpe es suficiente como para matarla, una vez la ataques, ella dirá que en serio la odias. Tras esto, Toriel se convertirá en polvo. El jugador puede huir de Toriel, pero esto no les permitirá salir de las ruinas. Si el jugador muere durante la pelea, Toriel pondrá sus manos sobre su boca en una expresión de shock antes de que aparezca la pantalla de "Game Over". Si el protagonista la perdona, abrazará al protagonista y estará de regreso en el comienzo, donde estaban las flores doradas. Ataques Toriel tiene dos ataques principales: un movimiento de barrido con sus manos que cubre la mitad superior del recuadro (donde está tu alma), y una lluvia de bolas de fuego que se transmiten desde la parte superior a la inferior, con un deslumbrante efecto sobre el borde inferior. Cuando la salud del jugador alcanza niveles críticos (menos de 3 HP), Toriel detendrá un ataque en curso y comenzará a evitar poner en peligro al jugador aún más. Sólo utilizará un ataque más débil en el que las bolas de fuego se alejarán del alma del jugador. Relaciones Frisk Toriel realmente se preocupa por los seres humanos que caen en las ruinas y el personaje del jugador no es la excepción, ya que es muy protectora con éste. Como los seres humanos que dejaron a su cuidado fueron asesinados por Asgore, ella trata de mantener al jugador en las ruinas. Si el jugador mata a Toriel durante una Ruta Genocida o le ataca cuando ella está demostrando piedad, ella se sorprenderá de haber sido atacada en su momento más vulnerable y dirá que pensaba que el jugador no encajaría en el mundo de afuera. Entonces ríe y menciona que no son realmente diferentes a "ellos" antes de desvanecerse y morir. Si el jugador le mata durante una ruta normal utilizará lo último de sus fuerzas para dar al jugador una advertencia sobre lo que está delante. Aunque el jugador es responsable de su muerte ella se mostrará sin desprecio hacia ellos y mantiene su actitud maternal antes de morir. Si se le perdona, ella te concederá el permiso salir de las ruinas, pero no antes de darle al jugador un abrazo de despedida. Llamar a Toriel a su teléfono en las ruinas y "Coquetear" resultará en ella sorprendiéndose y riendo diciendo que el jugador es muy adorable, menciona que es seguro que encuentre alguien más adecuado que ella. Si se le llama otra vez ella se inquietará no creyendo que se esté hablando en serio diciendo al jugador que no está segura si aquello es patético o tierno. Si coqueteas con ella después de referirte a ella como "Mamá" ella se pondrá incómoda diciendo que el jugador es una criaturita "interesante". Elegir llamar a Toriel "Madre" la sorprenderá, y dirá qué si le hace feliz, entonces ella sinceramente aprueba que la llames 'madre'. Asgore Asgore es el ex-marido de Toriel. De los dos, Toriel era considerada ser la más inteligente según cuenta Gerson. Toriel lo dejó después de la muerte de su hijo Asriel y el primer humano porque ella desaprueba el plan de Asgore de usar las almas humanas para romper la barrera y reiniciar la guerra entre humanos y monstruos y aún más, su falta de voluntad para dedicarse realmente a este plan. Debido a esto y la muerte de Asriel, Toriel ya no utiliza el nombre de familia Dreemurr. Sin embargo, se observa que aún lo tiene en su corazón, como lo demuestra con su flor favorita en su habitación, todavía hornea su pastel favorito y con tres sillas en la mesa en lugar de dos y dispone de 3 habitaciones en ruinas en lugar de solo dos. La biblioteca tiene un libro de historia de monstruo mencionándolo. Ella todavía aparece relativamente hostil a Asgore antes y después de la batalla final, pero es ambiguo si se reúnen nuevamente o no en el Final Pacifista. Flowey Toriel parece no conocer a Flowey muy bien, pero no tiene una opinión muy buena de él después de que intentó matar al jugador, golpeándolo con una bola de fuego mágico. Flowey por el contrario llama a Toriel "vieja bruja". En realidad, Flowey es el hijo de Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr, que murió y revivió en esencia como la flor sin ALMA que conocemos. Asriel, más adelante, confiere a Frisk que sería mejor no dar a conocer a Toriel y Asgore la verdad sobre él. Sans Aún cuando no han sido introducidos formalmente hasta no llegar al final de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera, antes de los acontecimientos en Undertale, se contaban chistes entre sí a través de la puerta que lleva a las Ruinas. Un día, Toriel le pide a Sans jurar que si un humano atravesara la puerta de las Ruinas alguna vez, él tendría que mantenerlo a salvo. Aunque Sans odia hacer promesas, accede a mantenerla. Curiosidades * Si le pones Toriel como nombre al humano caído el juego te dirá: "Creo que deberías pensar en tu propio nombre, mi niño" y evitará que este nombre sea utilizado. * El símbolo que aparece en la ropa de Toriel es la Runa Delta, símbolo de los monstruos del subterráneo y distintivo de los miembros de la familia Dreemurr. * Al enfrentar al muñeco cuando Toriel está enseñando la mecánica de las peleas, si se presiona repetidas veces "Spare", el muñeco se aburrirá y saldrá volando de la habitación, dejando a Toriel confundida. Lo mismo pasa al fallar atacar al muñeco repetidas veces. * Cuando se llega al final de una Ruta Pacifista (cuando están todos reunidos, cerca de la salida), si se sale de ese lugar, cada vez que se pase por una sala, Toriel dirá un comentario, de carácter cómico, por el celular. *Su nombre puede provenir de la palabra "'''tu''torial"', omitiendo la primera silaba y cambiando la "a" por la "e", por ser el personaje que nos da las mecánicas iniciales del juego (ACT). * Si cuando nos da el teléfono (en la parte donde se esconde detrás de la columna) el jugador se queda a esperar en la habitación, Toriel nos llamará varias veces por el celular (uno cada cinco minutos). * En el pasillo que conduce al puente en el cual nos encontramos con Monster Kid en Waterfall. Al retroceder se verá a Flowey cerca de una Flor de Eco. si se interactúa con esta, saldrán diferentes diálogos dependiendo de que se le haya hecho a Toriel. **Si se mató a Toriel, saldrá el siguiente dialogo: "¿Dónde estoy? Hace frío aquí... por favor... que alguien me ayude... ...PERO NADIE VINO." * Es el jefe final del modo difícil del juego. Cuando la termines con su barra de vidas el perro irritante aparecerá anunciando el fin del juego, Toriel se disgusta y se levanta a hacer un pastel. Luego aparecerán las señales que dicen que posiblemente este modo de juego se alargue, y también aparece Flowey. *Está claro que, durante su batalla, no usa todo el potencial que puede llegar a tener. Ésto es debido a que, si lo usara, el jugador no tardaría en perder. *Si se coquetea con Toriel mediante el teléfono y luego es llamada "mamá", Toriel se mostrará extremadamente incómoda y dirá que Frisk es una persona muy "interesante". *Si se perdona a Toriel y el jugador va al incio, la encontrará junto a la cama de flores doradas. Si se interactúa dice "Do not worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers.""No te preocupes por mí. Alguien tiene que cuidar estas flores" **El mismo diálogo puede ser visto al interactuar con Asriel, al final de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera. *La posición que adopta Toriel tras su derrota en la Ruta Neutral (de rodillas, apoyándose de su brazo izquierdo mientras mantiene su brazo derecho al aire con la mano empuñada) es similar a la posición que adopta Asgore cuando el humano lo derrota. Glosario cs:Toriel Dreemurová de:Toriel en:Toriel fi:Toriel fr:Toriel it:Toriel ja:‎Toriel pl:Toriel pt-br:Toriel ru:Ториэль tr:Toriel uk:Торіель zh:Toriel Categoría:Personajes Toriel Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Familia Dreemurr Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Ruinas Categoría:Spoiler